Willow the Vampire Slayer
by Diamondinsanity
Summary: My take on what it would be like if a different scooby was the slayer. What if Willow was the slayer? It has a nice ring, doesn't it? Part of the What If Collection.
1. Welcome Back to Sunnydale

**Disclaimers: Alas, I own nothing. Oh, woe is me.  
  
Author: Karmawiccan, also known as Karma  
  
Summary: What if Willow was the slayer?  
  
Notes: AU Season One. Other than that, there's nothing else to say.  
  
Distribution: If you want it, take it. Just tell me first...  
  
Pairing(s): Not saying a word. Not a word.  
  
**

* * *

Willow Rosenberg wasn't like other girls. Actually she was quite different from other girls. While other girls worried about their hair and what they were going to do on Saturday night, she worried about battle strategies and whether or not she had enough stakes. But unlike other girls, she really didn't have a choice over what she thought about. She was the chosen one. The one girl in all the world chosen to battle the vampires, demons, and other sources of darkness. She was the slayer. 

At the moment, she was a very annoyed slayer. Willow, surveyed the unfamiliar room with a sigh. _'It's not supposed to be like this. I'm supposed to be living with my parents in LA. I wasn't supposed to be shipped off to Sunnydale to live with my grandmother. It was an accident. It's not like I woke up one day and decided that it would be fun to burn down the gym. It's not like I had any choice in the matter. It was filled with vampires. But no, mom and dad wouldn't believe that one. Said I was acting out. So, here I am in my least favorite place in the world- Sunnydale.'_ Willow hated Sunnydale, she had lived here until she was 12, and still hated remembering her childhood here.

"Willow, dear?" Her grandmother Alice called as she knocked on the door.

"Yeah, Grandma?" She answered as she lazily twirled a stake between her fingers.

"You have-" Alice paused as she searched for the right word. "Visitors."

Curious, Willow stuffed the stake under her pillow, swung her door open and walked past her grandmother.

"They're in the living room!" Alice called out after her.

"Willow!" Xander, a brunette goofball and her best friend since she was 3, cried out as soon as she walked into the room. Before even Willow knew what was happening, he had wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Um, hi." Willow said somewhat uncomfortably. Years ago, she would have craved any type of attention from Xander Harris. But now that she was 16, her tastes had changed and she realized that he was more of a brother to her than anything else.

"Xander, dude, chill." Her other childhood friend, Jesse, informed Xander.

"Hey, Jesse." Willow said smiling.

"Hey, Wills. I think that's his way of saying he missed you a lot."  
  
Xander pulled away from Willow and shrugged sheepishly. "Well, you are my best friend, Wills." Xander looked over at Jesse as he heard a cough. "You are too, man."  
  
"Good, I was beginning to worry, dude." Jesse said with a smile.  
  
Willow laughed and looked at her two best friends. "So, what have I missed in the past four years?"

* * *

Willow stalked the halls of Sunnydale High. _'I'm not the same Willow who lived here 4 years ago. I'm different now. I'm the chosen one. That's gotta make you special, right?'_ She looked down at her schedule and then headed down the hall towards the library.  
  
"Willow. Hmm. You look well nearly human now." Cordelia Chase told her as she walked by.  
  
The redhead simply held her head high and ignored any comments made by Cordelia and her Cordettes. She had decided long ago that Cordelia was bad news and she didn't want to get involved with her or her groupies.  
  
"That freak ignored me!" Cordelia nearly shouted. "How dare she! I mean I'm Cordelia Chase!"  
  
"Don't sweat it Queen C, she's just a loser any way." Harmony Kendall informed the brunette.  
  
"You know what, Harm, you're right." Cordelia said with an evil smile. "You're right."  
  
Willow, oblivious to Cordelia and Harmony's conversation, continued her march to the library. "Hello?" She called out as she stuck her head into the dark, dank library.  
  
"Yes, hello." A British voice called out from inside. "Come in."  
  
The redhead slowly walked into the library.  
  
"You must be Miss Rosenberg then." A middle aged man in tweed asked her.  
  
"How did you-" Willow was cut off as the man raised his hand up.  
  
"I'm Rupert Giles, your new watcher." He informed her.  
  
"No, no, I'm done with watchers." Willow said as she took a step back.  
  
"Miss Rosenberg, I heard about what happened to Merrick and I am terribly sorry. He was a most excellent watcher." Giles consoled her.  
  
"He was." Willow agreed quietly.  
  
"And I'm not here to replace him. I'm just here to help you with your slaying. Will that work, Miss Rosenberg?" He asked her.  
  
"Willow." She said softly.  
  
"Excuse me?" Giles asked confused.  
  
"If we're going to be working together, I'd like it better if you call me Willow."  
  
Giles nodded. "Yes, and you can call me-"  
  
"Wait," Willow said cutting him off. "There's no way I'm calling you Rupert. Can I just call you Giles?"  
  
He smiled. "Yes, that will work quite nicely."

* * *

An hour later, Willow walked out of the library and right into Jesse and Xander. "Hi, guys." She said cheerfully.  
  
"Wills, where were you 5th period?" Xander asked confused.  
  
"I had it free." Willow lied.  
  
"I thought you said you had English with us." Jesse added.  
  
"I did, but they changed my schedule."  
  
"Oh, okay." The boys said in unison.  
  
"So, are we Bronzing it tonight?" Xander asked.  
  
"Bronzing it?" Willow asked now the confused.  
  
"Willow, Willow, Willow. You have missed out on a lot since you moved to LA." Xander said as he threw an arm around Willow's shoulder.  
  
"But we're going to change that." Jesse informed her.

* * *

Willow stared at her reflection in the mirror. A redhead in black leather pants and a red tank top stared back at her. "This is you now." Willow told herself. "You are no longer the nerd you used to be." She grabbed her coat and a stake before climbing out her window into the night air.  
  
As Willow walked towards the Bronze, she became aware of footsteps following her. She stopped. They stopped. She shook her head and began walking again, only to hear the echoing footsteps. Shaking her head, she ducked into an alley. Spying a pole between two fire escapes, she swung her body up and crouched on top of it as she waited for the person following her to show up.  
  
Sure enough, a platinum blonde in a black duster stalked into the alley. As soon as he was close enough, she jumped down, tackling him and pinning him to the ground. Quickly she pulled out her stake and pointed it towards his heart. "So, would you like to explain why you were following me?"  
  
"I wasn't exactly following you." The man said in a British accent.  
  
"So what were you doing then?" She cocked an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Making sure no one else was following you." He said with a smirk. Noticing, her slight smile, he continued. "Would, you mind putting that thing away, luv?" He nodded to the stake. "I won't bite."  
  
Willow smiled and put the stake away. "Fine. I'm trusting you. Don't make me regret it." She said as she got up and helped the stranger up. "So are you going to tell me why you were making sure no one was following me?"  
  
"With the Harvest coming, you can't be too careful." He informed her.  
  
"Harvest? What's that?" Willow asked confused.  
  
He sighed. "That I can't tell you. But I can give you this." He said pulling out a black box. He opened it and placed it in her hands.  
  
"But I'm Jewish." Willow said as she looked at a silver cross necklace.  
  
"Slayer, I think that would be the least of your concerns." He said with a smirk. "'Sides, would you rather try your luck with a bleeding Star of David, or try something that has been found to be effective?"  
  
Willow frowned as his words sunk in. "Wait, how did you know I was a slayer?" Willow asked as she struggled to put the cross necklace on.  
  
"Here, love, lemme help you." The blonde said before sliding the clasp into place. "Beautiful." He murmured softly.  
  
"You're not going to tell me how you knew I was a slayer are you?" She asked.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Well, can you at least give me a name?" She asked him.  
  
"Spike." He said as he disappeared into the darkness. "Call me Spike."  
  
Willow shook her head and after stuffing the empty box into her pocket, walked to the Bronze.

* * *

TBC. So, what did you think? Send me a review and let me know. Come on, you know you wanna. 


	2. Just a Normal Night at the Bronze

**Disclaimers: I own nada.  
  
A/N: Sane Dru is back!**

* * *

Willow completed her walk to the Bronze in deep thought. For a reason she couldn't explain, she couldn't get Spike out of her head. Willow found herself replaying their conversation over and over in her head. Shaking her head in a vain attempt to get all Spike related thoughts out of her head, she walked into the Bronze and began to search the crowd for Xander and Jesse.  
  
"What is it Halloween already?" The unwelcome voice cut through Willow's thoughts.  
  
The slayer spun around to face one of her least favorite people. "Cordelia." She greeted stonily.  
  
"Willow, who are you trying to fool? Clothes won't change you. You'll always be a loser." The brunette said evilly before walking away and joining Harmony and Aura.  
  
Seething with anger, Willow stalked over to the bar where Xander sat.  
  
"Hey, Xan." Willow greeted as she sat down next to him.  
  
"Hey Wills." He responded sadly.  
  
"You're sad. Why are you sad? You haven't been listening to country music again have you?"  
  
"You do it once, and it becomes a thing, huh?" He shook his head. "No, Jesse broke the law of the guys."  
  
Willow smiled. "He left you for a girl."  
  
Xander frowned. "It's not that funny. He was hitting, unsuccessfully I might add, on Cordelia Chase when she walked over to him. Tall, dark and gorgeous. Said her name was Drusilla. What kind of name is Drusilla anyway?"  
  
"You're just jealous cause he left you by yourself."  
  
"Well yeah. At least I know you're not going to leave me for some girl."  
  
Willow raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, you know what I meant, and you aren't right?"  
  
"What? Leave you for a girl?" Willow asked with a smile. "No, not at the moment."  
  
"Wills, you knew what I meant."  
  
The redhead just smiled at him.  
  
"But knowing my luck, you met a guy on the way here and that's why you're late."  
  
Willow quickly looked away.  
  
"Willow!" Xander said in surprise.  
  
"It's not like I meant to." She argued when she decided to look at him.  
  
Xander was about to say something when he noticed that she was wearing a cross. "Um, Willow?" He asked as he reached for the necklace. "Aren't you Jewish?"  
  
She looked down and blushed. "Spike gave it to me."  
  
"Spike?" Xander asked.  
  
Willow nodded.  
  
"I thought you said you just met him." He said as he raised an accusatory eyebrow at Willow.  
  
"I did, and he gave it to me."  
  
"The first time you met him? What did he just have it stuffed in his pocket just for you?" Xander scoffed.  
  
"Well, actually..."  
  
Xander briefly closed his eyes. "Okay, deserted twice in one night. Once by Jesse for some one named Drusilla. And then again by you for some guy I've never met named Spike." He ran a hand through his hair. "What a night."  
  
"Xander." Willow tried.  
  
"Don't Willow. Just answer me this. What kind of names are Drusilla and Spike."  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know, but they do have a nice ring when put together, don't you think?"

* * *

Jesse couldn't believe his luck. Instead of being rejected by Cordelia Chase, like he normally would be right now, he was talking to a gorgeous woman, and she didn't seem to mind at all. In Jesse's opinion, this alone was weird, but who was he to argue with luck?  
  
"So, are you from around here?" He asked, not wanting her to leave quite yet.  
  
Drusilla smiled. "No, but I have family here."  
  
"But not a boyfriend, right?" Jesse asked, getting straight to the point. _'There is no way in hell she doesn't have a boyfriend. One, she's hot. Two, she's foreign, which makes her hotter. And three, she's hot.'_  
  
"I did." Drusilla said, breaking his thoughts. "But we never could quite agree on the simple things in life."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Dinner." Drusilla said with a smirk. "Would you like to have a late dinner with me?"  
  
Jesse was in shock, he looked up at her, suddenly losing himself in her eyes. "Yeah." He said, suddenly finding himself unable to take his eyes off of her. _'How could I not see how perfect she was? I was stuck on just her hotness. How could I not see that she's everything to me?'_ Wordlessly, he followed Drusilla out of the Bronze.

* * *

Spike had been contemplating following the slayer again, when he smelt a familiar scent. Quietly, he stalked towards the cemetery that was nearly a block away from the Bronze. He had never forgotten that smell. The scent of innocence, roses, and fresh blood. He only knew one woman in his entire existence that smelt like that. Drusilla. But then he smelt something else. A musky marshmallowly scent. He recognized that scent, too. It had been on the slayer. Before he knew what he was doing, he was rushing into the cemetery.

* * *

"Hey, Xan?" Willow asked as she looked around the dance floor. "Wasn't Jesse standing over there with that girl?"  
  
Xander shrugged. "They left a few minutes ago."  
  
"Why did you tell me this?" Willow suddenly had a very bad feeling she couldn't explain in the pit of her stomach.  
  
Again, Xander shrugged. "I didn't think it was that important."  
  
"Well, come on." Willow said as she jumped out of her seat and then pulled Xander out of his. "I really didn't like they way she was looking at him."  
  
"Jealous?" Xander smirked as Willow pulled him out of the Bronze.  
  
"No. Just have a bad feeling." Willow insisted.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Jesse asked as Drusilla led him through a cemetery.  
  
"You'll see." She said sultrily.  
  
"But-" He began.  
  
Drusilla suddenly stopped and pushed him up against the wall of a mausoleum. "No buts." She said kissing him.  
  
Jesse was floored. All rational thoughts quickly left his head. Drusilla smiled and seized this opportunity to pull away from his mouth, and slip into gameface. "Shh." She said sinking her teeth into the soft flesh of his neck.  
  
Jesse couldn't help but cry out as she began to drink his blood.

* * *

Spike began to run faster as he heard the scream. "Bloody 'ell, Dru. Never did have patience." He cursed as he leapt over gravestones in an attempt to arrive faster.

* * *

"Ohmygod, Jesse!" Willow cried as she heard and recognized the scream.  
  
"Should we call someone?" Xander asked worriedly.  
  
"No, come on!" Willow yelled as she tore off to the closest cemetery.

* * *

"Drusilla." Spike's drawled as soon as he reached the mausoleum.  
  
She quickly dropped Jesse and spun around to face Spike. "William." Drusilla greeted. "Want some?" She gestured towards Jesse. "I mean, it was meant to be for the Master, but would kind of sire would I be if I didn't share with my childe?"  
  
Spike just stared at her.  
  
"Oh, that's right, you don't eat humans any more. My bad." Drusilla scoffed with fake remorse.  
  
"Your bad what, Dru? Your bad mistake? Your bad haircut. Your bad taste?" He smirked.  
  
"I ought to stake you right now." Drusilla hissed, advancing towards Spike.  
  
"I'd like to see you try, pet."  
  
"I see one thing about you hasn't changed." Drusilla said, as she looked him up and down, her eyes finally settling on his platinum blonde hair. "Hate the hair." She said lunging at him.  
  
"Had a feeling." Spike remarked as he threw her off of him.  
  
"Jesse!" Xander's frantic voice broke through the air.  
  
Drusilla slowly got up and glared at Xander. "He's mine."  
  
"Really? Cause I don't think he is." Willow said stepping out of the shadows, stake in hand.  
  
"Slayer." Drusilla hissed, as she took a step backwards.  
  
"Afraid of the slayer, Dru?" Spike smirked, low enough so that only Drusilla could hear him.  
  
Drusilla ignored Spike's comment and lunged at Willow, knocking the stake out of her hand.  
  
"Spike?" Willow asked surprised as she dodged another one of Drusilla's blows. "Get them, out of here."  
  
Spike nodded, and hurried over to Xander and Jesse. "She bit me, man." Jesse told Xander as he pressed a hand to his neck.  
  
"And she's gonna bite you again, if we don't leave now." Spike said as she lifted Jesse up off the ground.  
  
"But Willow-" Xander began.  
  
"Can handle herself." Spike finished. "Let's just get him to a hospital, eh?"  
  
Xander slowly nodded and followed Spike and Jesse out of the cemetery.

* * *

Drusilla was beyond angry. "How dare you!" She said as she threw Willow into a gravestone. "No one takes what's mine, Slayer. No one!" She hissed before taking off into the night.  
  
Willow slowly sat up and rubbed her head. "Okay, this isn't how I wanted my first week in Sunnydale to go."

* * *

**Thanks to the following for reading and reviewing:  
  
Hurlekain  
  
Kat Hawkins  
  
Angryteabag  
  
Sabriel  
  
Jose  
  
SpikesRedQueen**


	3. What Happened Last Night

**Disclaimers: Karma owns nada. Characters and places and all that jazz belong to the lovely Joss Whedon.  
  
AN: Hola! I is back! Sorry it took so long. My computer died... But oddly enough it came back to life... Oh, and since so many people have been asking about Buffy she's in this chappie. Enjoy.**

* * *

Willow yawned as she walked into the library the next morning. It had been a long night. She had finally gotten to the hospital an hour after Spike had taken Xander and Jesse to the hospital. Not even five minutes, after Drusilla had fled, Willow was attacked by at least fifteen vamps. It had taken a few minutes for Willow to realize that Drusilla's retreat had been a set-up. Apparently, Drusilla wasn't as stupid as she looked. Willow had been very glad that she had had a great watcher before Giles. If she hadn't, she was positive she would have been killed the night before.  
  
After battling Drusilla's minions, she ran to the hospital where she was met by Spike. He told her that Jesse would be fine in a few days, and that Xander was waiting for her outside room 315. When Willow turned to thank Spike, he was gone. She didn't think anything of it and went to find Xander. When she did find him, he had a few questions to ask her. Questions that if she answered would get her into a lot of trouble with Giles.  
  
So now, she found herself sneaking into the library.  
  
"Willow, there you are." Giles said as he came out of his office.  
  
"Hi, Giles." Willow said as she began to walk normally. "What's up?"  
  
"The Watcher's Council has contacted me. It seems that the seers have foreseen a disaster tonight." He said drearily.  
  
"The Harvest?" Willow innocently asked as she sat down at a table in the center of the library.  
  
"Pardon me?" He asked confused.  
  
"The Harvest." Willow repeated. "It's tonight, right?"  
  
Giles took off his glasses and polished them before putting them back on. "Where did you hear about the Harvest? It hasn't been performed in nearly three hundred years."  
  
"Spike told me." Willow said shrugging.  
  
"Spike?" Giles repeated. "Who is he?"  
  
"I don't know." Willow admitted. "I met him last night. He knew I was the slayer. He also told me about the Harvest."  
  
"Dear Lord. He knew you were the slayer?"  
  
Willow nodded. "Yeah, he wouldn't tell me how he knew, but I think he's on our side."  
  
"You think?" Giles questioned, before sighing. "What else happened?" He asked as he pulled out a dusty old book.  
  
"We were attacked by a master vampire."  
  
"Which one?" Giles questioned.  
  
Willow thought for a moment. "It's was a long night Giles. It was something like Dorkus, or Drunilla..."  
  
"Drusilla?" Giles asked, fear lacing his question.  
  
Willow nodded.  
  
"And who did you say told you about the Harvest?" Giles asked as he set his other book down and pulled out a new book.  
  
"Spike." Willow said not liking where this conversation was going. "Why?"  
  
"I have a theory." Giles flipped through his book until he found the page he was looking for. "Drusilla. Favorite childe of the Master. Sired William the Bloody in 1778. William killed three slayers, sixteen watchers and nearly half of Europe, before he disappeared in 1901. He's been reported to be dead but it hasn't been proven. He and Drusilla tortured and turned a drunkard turned priest named Angelus. He was driven completely insane. He in turn sired Buffy. She's killed two slayers, and is reported to be the most vicious vampire second only to William the Bloody."  
  
"Giles, why are you telling me this?" Willow asked nervously.  
  
"Willow, if you were attacked by Drusilla then that means you're a threat to the whole line of Aurelis. Why and how do you think they've killed so many slayers?" Giles sadly asked as he put the book back and began to research the Harvest.  
  
Willow gulped and was about to say something when a thought came to her. "Giles, why did you ask about Spike?"  
  
"I could have sworn I've heard of him before." Giles explained as he scanned the page.  
  
"That's probably because it's the name of nearly every dog on cartoons." Xander said as he walked into the library.  
  
"I'm sorry, can I help you?" Giles asked as he hastily closed the book.  
  
"Giles, this is Xander. Xander, this is Giles." Willow said as she stood up.  
  
"Okay, Willow, I'm here. I've met the G-man, now what's a slayer?"  
  
Giles stared at Willow, who sheepishly shrugged. "Didn't I mention that he and Jesse were with me and Spike when Drusilla attacked?"  
  
Giles sighed. "Why don't you sit down, Xander?"

* * *

Spike was furious with himself. How could he have not known that Drusilla was in town? She was his sire for God's sake. She could have easily killed Willow, which brought him to the two questions that had been haunting him all day. Why didn't Drusilla try to kill Willow, and why did he care?  
  
"I don't know, why do you care?" Drusilla asked as she walked into Spike's dark basement apartment.  
  
He spun around. He hadn't realized that he had asked the last question aloud. He also was furious that Drusilla had the audacity to come to his place uninvited.  
  
"Spikey, how do you live here?" Drusilla asked as she wrinkled her nose. "At least it's better than that horrible crypt in New York."  
  
"Right, because the Master has choice digs, right Dru?" Spike drawled.  
  
"Hmm, but it is the Master." Drusilla said as she sauntered up to Spike. "He misses you, you know."  
  
"And you don't?" Spike asked with out thinking.  
  
"Oh, I've always missed you, Will." Drusilla said sultrily as she ran a hand up Spike's chest.  
  
Spike grabbed her hand, and threw her away from him.  
  
Drusilla got up angrily and brushed dirt off of her 19th century dress. "What, Spike? Don't you want me any more?"  
  
"Dru, I haven't wanted you in over a hundred years." Spike spat.  
  
"You're lying." Drusilla declared. "You'll always want me. Call me up when that Slayer finds out what you really are. We'll have a party." With that, Drusilla left Spike alone in his apartment.  
  
"Bloody bitch." Spike sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Why do I have to be love's bitch anyway?" He asked himself as he put on his duster, and left through the sewers.

* * *

"Wait, so vampires are real?" Xander asked unbelievingly.  
  
"I know how crazy this sounds." Willow began.  
  
Xander shook his head. "No, we're talking about vampires. We're having a conversations with vampires in it."  
  
Giles sighed. "And who do you think attacked you last night?"  
  
"Gang members from PCP?" Xander tried.  
  
"Xander." Willow sighed.  
  
"Your serious, aren't you, Wills?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I know I'm going to regret saying this, but how can I help?"  
  
"No." Giles said. "Willow is the slayer, she must do this alone."  
  
"No, Giles." Willow said standing up. "You said I could do this any way I wanted. And if I'm going to be the slayer, I want my two best friends helping me."  
  
"What about Spike?" Giles asked.  
  
"Him, too." Willow said hoping that this bout of independence would stay until she could get to a chair. She hated confrontations and knew her legs would give out on her if she stood for too long.  
  
"Fine." Giles said.  
  
Willow smiled as she collapsed into a chair.

* * *

**Somewhere in Prague**  
  
"Dru, what are you talking about?" Buffy asked into the phone as lazily flipped through a fashion magazine.  
  
'I'm talking about Spike joining the slayer.'  
  
"He would never do that." Buffy said sitting up. "I mean okay, I haven't seen him since the 40's, but Spike's not like that. I mean he helped me massacre a ship of Nazis. And he couldn't have changed that much in sixty years."  
  
Drusilla bitterly laughed. 'I wouldn't be so sure about that.'  
  
"What do you want me to do about this, Dru?" Buffy asked. She didn't like her Great-grandsire that much, but she knew she would only call if it were something important.  
  
'I want you and Angelus to come to the hell mouth. The Master is going to have a party and he would be delighted if you came.'  
  
"Count on it, Dru." Buffy assured her elder before hanging up the phone. "Angelus, baby." Buffy called as she walked through the moonlight house they had moved into after they killed the owners. "Baby, where are you?" That was when she became aware of the angry mob not fifty feet away. "Shit."

* * *

Back in Sunnydale, Drusilla quietly hung up her cell phone. "It will be better when they arrive."  
  
"What will be better?" Luke, the Master's eldest childe, asked as he walked into Drusilla's room.  
  
"Nothing. What do you want, Luke?" Drusilla angrily asked.  
  
"The Master wants to see you. He is preparing for the Harvest."  
  
"Why did you say so?" Drusilla asked as she brushed past Luke. "Well? Are you coming?"

* * *

In the hospital, Jesse awoke with a start. "Dude, that was one tripped out dream." Absently his hand went to his neck. "Wasn't it?"

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**  
  
**In the next installment of _Willow the Vampire Slayer:_  
  
The Master begins his Harvest. Jesse breaks out of the hospital. More Willow and Spike minglings. And Xander begins to feel left out because Willow has super powers. Wait, what is he doing with that spell book? Opps...**


	4. Allies, Enemies, Plans and the Truth

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this shiny pair of ballet slippers that I am waving around like a lunatic.  
  
Karma: Hi! I'm back! Finally I know! Oh, this part follows a lot of the Harvest. If you know the basics of the Harvest you'll be fine.**

* * *

Jesse was frantic. He really wasn't sure what happened the night before, but he many vague memories and none of them were very flattering. _A brunette. A peroxide blonde. They had dated. She bit me. He was angry. She offered him a bite. They fought. Vampires. Red hair- Willow. Stake. Slayer. The blonde again. Spike. Good. Drusilla. Bad. _Jesse's head hurt from thinking too much. All he knew was that he had to get out of this hospital and soon. He wasn't sure why Drusilla had chosen him, but he had a feeling that she would be back and soon. He ripped the IV out of his arm and literally jumped out of the bed. He began to frantically look around for his clothes.  
  
"Looking for this, mate?"  
  
The boy spun around to see Spike leaning in the door jam, a plastic hospital bag with Jesse's clothes in it, dangling from his finger. "You." Jesse managed to say.  
  
"Me." Spike confirmed as he walked further into the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Jesse asked as he unsuccessfully tried to take the bag of clothing away from Spike.  
  
The vampire shrugged. "Came to break you out. As far as the nurses know, you're my nephew. Your parents are out of town and left me with a nice little note that leaves me responsible for all of your medical decisions."  
  
Jesse simply stared at Spike, unable to believe that this man he was so convinced was a vampire would do this for him. "Why? What do you get out of this?"  
  
"Nothing." Spike said unconvincingly.  
  
The brunette raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Okay, it helps get rid of all the guilt Dru caused, all right?" Spike said exasperated as he threw the bag of clothing at Jesse.  
  
"So, you are a vampire! I knew it!" Jesse explained as he caught the bag.  
  
"Well, yeah." Spike said shrugging. "But you can't tell Red, the whelp or her watcher. They'd stake me right on the spot." He hastily added.  
  
"I have no idea what you just said."  
  
Spike chuckled. "Don't worry, mate. I'll explain it all later, but first ya better change. The nurses may not mind looking at your arse, but I don't feel like having to bail ya outta jail, too."  
  
Jesse shook his head and backed into the bathroom, locking it behind him.

Spike sighed as he waited when suddenly random flashes of Prague cut through his senses. _Fire. Crowd. Buffy fighting. Angelus huddled in a corner covered in his own blood moaning. "Captain, come back to us. Daddy, I need you. Why won't you come back?" Buffy cradling the broken Angelus in her arms, whispering words of comfort into his ear. "Shh. Baby. I got you. Don't worry." Angelus throwing himself out of Buffy's arms. "Don't want you! Want my Captain. Where is my dear Captain? Want Captain! Want Daddy!"  
  
_Jesse came out of the bathroom to see Spike huddled on the floor mumbling to himself. "No. Not my childer. Not them. Not a real sire." He mumbled rocking back and forth. Jesse carefully laid a hand on Spike's shoulder, knocking the vampire out of his reverie.  
  
Prague slipped away from Spike and he looked up at Jesse with amber eyes, growling softly. When he realized that it was only Jesse, he quickly slipped out of game face. "Sorry bout that, mate." He apologized hastily as he stood up, and led Jesse out of the room.  
  
"That was so cool, dude! Can all vampires do that?" Jesse asked excitedly.  
  
"Think enough people heard ya?" Spike softly growled.  
  
"This is so cool! Are we going to leave through the sewers?"  
  
Spike rolled his eyes. "Actually I was thinking of walking out the front doors. I heard that the human torch thing is in this year." He said as he led Jesse to the sewer entrance only the janitors knew about.  
  
"Geez. Okay." Jesse said as he followed Spike into the sewers. "Dude, what did Drusilla mean when she said she was your sire? What's a sire?"

* * *

Willow nervously paced the length of the library. "So who ever is wearing that symbol is the vessel?"  
  
"And that's who we kill, right?" Xander said getting a little too into the whole 'slayer thing'.  
  
Willow stopped pacing and looked at Xander. "There is no we when it comes to the killing. You and Giles will get every one out and I'll kill it."  
  
"What about us, pet?" Spike asked as he and Jesse walked into the library.  
  
"Spike." Willow breathed.  
  
Jesse coughed pointedly.  
  
"Hi, Jesse." Willow said smiling as she pulled her childhood friend into a hug. "How are you I was so worried about you, wait... How'd you get out of the hospital?" She pulled away and looked at both Jesse and Spike in turn.  
  
"Didn't you know Spike was my uncle?" Jesse said smiling.  
  
Willow rolled her eyes. "You up for playing bait, then?"  
  
"Um, excuse me?" Jesse asked nervously.  
  
"Willow, I really do not think we need bait." Giles began as he polished his glasses and put them back on.  
  
"Unless that vamp chick is going to be there." Xander grumbled still feeling somewhat jealous that Drusilla had picked Jesse. Sure Xander knew that she only picked Jesse to kill him, but that didn't stop him from feeling somewhat jealous.  
  
"Her name's Drusilla." Spike softly corrected.  
  
"How did you know that?" Giles asked curiously and suspiciously.  
  
"We've met before." Spike said before quickly looking away.  
  
"That's putting it lightly." Jesse mumbled earning himself a glare from Spike.  
  
"What was that, um..."  
  
"Oh, Giles, this is Jesse. Jess, this is Giles, my watcher." Willow said.  
  
"Willow, was that really necessary." Giles began.  
  
"Oh, I already knew. Spike told me." Jesse said, but instantly wanted to slap himself when he heard Spike's soft growl.  
  
Giles eyed Spike suspiciously. He knew he had seen Spike before, but he wasn't sure where. "And Spike, how did you-"  
  
"Giles, behave." Willow scolded, as she looked between Spike and Giles. "So, you ready for the Harvest?"  
  
Jesse gulped. "I still don't see why I have to be bait."  
  
"Dru's gonna be there. Master's pet and all that." Spike said a little too loudly.  
  
Giles' eyes widened as he realized exactly where he had seen Spike before.  
  
"But where is there?" Willow asked. We know there's gonna be a Harvest, but we don't know where it's going to be."  
  
A smile spread across Xander's face. "Okay, Wills, I know I haven't been doing this slaying thing as long as you have, but I think I know where the Harvest is gonna be."  
  
Willow nodded, immediately trusting her best friend's judgment. "You coming Giles?"  
  
He shook his head. "No, you children go on ahead, I still have more research to do on the Order of Aurelis." Briefly, Giles saw fear flash through Spike's eyes, but as soon as it appeared, it was gone again. The watcher sighed as the teenagers left with Spike. He knew he had seen Spike in one of his books, but he also knew that it wasn't under Spike that he had found the information the first time. As much as he knew he needed the information, he also knew how much it would hurt Willow if she found out what he was up to. Giles sighed again. "I couldn't get an easy charge. Bloody Council."

* * *

Drusilla smiled as she led the vampires down the street. Although she was smiling on the outside, on the inside she was screaming so loudly it hurt her ears. Luke was the vessel. _Luke doesn't deserve to be the vessel! How many slayers has he killed? None! How many master vampires has he sired? Zero! How many wars has he started? None! I deserve to be the vessel and the Master knows it, he's just punishing me for William's disobedience. Well, you get what you ask for, Spikey.  
  
_

* * *

Willow, Spike, Xander, and Jesse quickly ran to the front door of the Bronze. They looked around the area only to see it deserted. Willow began jiggling on the handle while Spike sniffed the air and realized with a dread that they were too late.  
  
"We're late." Willow stated for him.  
  
"Can you break the door?" Jesse asked.  
  
Willow shook her head. "Not this thing. Spike, take the guys and try to get in through the back door. Willow looked up towards the roof. "I'll find my own way to get in."  
  
Spike nodded and grabbed a made sure he still had his duffle bag of weapons. "Alright then, Red."  
  
As the three guys began to walk away Willow yelled after them, "Remember, only get the people out. Don't try any stupid hero things."  
  
The guys nodded and continued on their way.  
  
Willow deftly climbed into the Bronze from the small window on the roof. She quietly landed up in the loft, and quickly hurried to the ledge to look down at the scene below. The music was off. There was screaming. And the ugliest vampire Willow had ever seen was center stage draining a burly bouncer.  
  
"Okay, there's Mr. Vessel Guy. Now it's time to introduce him to Mr. Pointy." She pulled out her stake and jumped off of the balcony and onto the floor.

* * *

Spike quickly ushered Jesse and Xander into the club before handing Xander the duffle bag. "Remember what Red said, no playing hero. Get the people out before they become Happy Meals on legs."  
  
Xander gave Spike a weird look for the Happy Meals on legs comment before nodding and trying to usher people out of the Bronze while avoiding the numerous vampires that appeared to Xander to have just appeared from no where.  
  
"Go on, Jesse." Spike said when he realized that the teen wasn't moving.  
  
"What are you gonna do, Spike? Help them kill us?" Jesse asked with a raised eye brow.  
  
"Actually, I was gonna go distract Dru for you, but if you'd rather be the bait..."  
  
"No, you can so be the bait, dude. Just be careful." Jesse said before moving to knock the vampire off of Xander's arm.  
  
Spike sighed and began to look around the now panicked club. Suddenly a cold hand latched over his mouth. "Looking for me, lover?" A voice whispered into his ear. He pushed the body away from him and turned around to face Drusilla.  
  
"Drusilla." Spike greeted with a fake loving smile.  
  
She looked carefully at her childe. "You're happy to see me. Why?"  
  
"You were right my dark princess, I have been the Slayer's lapdog."  
  
Drusilla smiled at Spike, happy to see that he was finally agreeing with her. At the moment it didn't dawn on her how odd it was for Spike to be in agreement with her. She ran a nail across Spike's cheek, drawing blood. "You have been naughty, dear boy, but I can fix that." She leaned forward and licked the blood off of Spike's cheek.  
  
"No! Ash!" She cried pushing Spike away from her. "You taste of ash. You love her, this slayer. You have just met her and already you love her." Disgusted, Drusilla grabbed Spike by the neck, her long nails digging into his flesh, drawing more blood, and stilling Spike's futile attempts to escape.  
  
"I could kill you, Spikey, but luckily for you I have a better choice." She looked over to the stage where Luke was about to bite into Cordelia's neck. Then she looked to the dance floor where Willow fought a group of vamps. "Oh, Lukey." She called. "I have a better sacrifice then that."  
  
Luke smiled when he saw whom Drusilla had in mind. He carelessly through Cordelia to the side of the stage.  
  
"William the Bloody as I live and breathe." He smirked. "Family blood line. You're brilliant Dru."  
  
This time she smiled. "I know. If he doesn't free the Master I don't know who will."

* * *

"Cordelia!" Jesse hissed at the girl who was still lying on the stage. "Come on!"  
  
"Jesse?" Cordelia asked, still very shaken and confused.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. Come on." He grabbed her hand and pulled Cordelia to her feet and off of the stage.  
  
"I'll only listen to you this once." She mumbled unconvincingly as she allowed herself to be pulled out of the Bronze.

* * *

Meanwhile, Willow staked her last vamp and continued towards the stage oblivious to what was going on around her. Finally she looked up at the stage. She felt her breath catch in her throat as she saw exactly who the next sacrifice was, Spike.  
  
"Why do they always go after the guys I like?" She mumbled to herself before staking an oncoming vamp.  
  
"Hey Big Boy! You don't want him, come get me." She taunted as she stalked towards the stage.  
  
"Big Boy?" Luke and Spike asked in unison.  
  
Drusilla rolled her eyes. "Clever, Slayer," She said dryly. "But you can't tell us who we do or don't want to kill."  
  
"Wanna bet?" Willow asked as she waved her stake around.  
  
"Maybe I do." Drusilla said as she threw Spike to Luke and jumped off of the stage.  
  
"You can't run away this time, Drusilla." Willow said testing out the name to make sure that she was exactly who she thought she was.  
  
Drusilla's eyes darkened in anger and she glared back at Spike and Luke. As she looked she saw Luke lean in about to bit Spike. Smiling wickedly she turned back to face Willow. "I don't plan to, Slayer."  
  
Suddenly, water began to shoot across the now empty club. Purely out of instinct, Spike butted his head into Luke's ducked, barely missing the water that hit Luke square in the face. Luke hissed in pain and pushed Spike away, as the water burnt his skin.  
  
"Holy water. Very clever, Slayer." Luke mocked as he glared at Willow.  
  
"Actually, it was my idea." Spike said as he pulled out his stake and jammed it into Luke's heart.  
  
"That wasn't smart, Brother. They'll come for you." Luke managed to say before exploding into dust.  
  
Meanwhile, Drusilla, who had also been hit by the holy water, fled the club knowing very well that the Harvest had been ruined by the Slayer and her childe.  
  
Willow sighed knowing that they may have won the battle, but they were nowhere near close to winning the war. She turned and smiled at Jesse and Xander who were positioned at opposite ends of the club, holy water-filled super soakers.  
  
"Okay, so maybe, Spike, was right about the water guns." Xander mumbled in defeat.  
  
Willow laughed and then turned towards the stage where Spike still stood. "Spike?" Willow asked. "Are you okay?"  
  
Spike didn't respond. He was looking down at his arm, which had been hit by holy water.  
  
"Spike?" Willow tried again before walking over to him.  
  
"What?" He snapped looking up.  
  
"I was going to ask if you were okay." Willow said.  
  
"I'm fine." Spike practically growled as he cradled his arm to see how bad the damage was.  
  
"I'll be the judge of that." Willow said as she jumped up on the stage. "Did they hurt you?"  
  
"Really, luv, I'm fine." Spike said as he took a step away from Willow.  
  
"Um, Wills, let him be." Jesse spoke up suddenly realizing what was really wrong. "If he says he's fine, he's fine."  
  
"Yeah, the only thing hurt is his ego I mean they did grab him." Xander said. "And why am I defending him?"  
  
"Let me see your arm." Willow said before grabbing his arm. "Wait. Are those? No, because how would you get that... You're not..."  
  
Spike looked at her. "You so sure, pet?"  
  
Willow looked at him. "No, I mean you killed him and you didn't kill me."  
  
"Yet." Spike said as he slipped into game face and grabbed Willow, biting into her neck.  
  
"Wills!" Jesse and Xander yelled as they jumped onto the stage.  
  
As Spike bit her, Willow didn't try to fight him off. For some odd reason she trusted him and knew that he was doing this more to scare her than to hurt her.  
  
After a few seconds, Spike pulled away practically spitting out the blood. He furiously wiped at his mouth, completely oblivious of the tears that were falling. "Can't. Can't." He muttered, slipping back into his human mask.  
  
Willow looked up at him, her hand firmly placed over the wound. "You can't kill me." She stated somewhat surprised despite herself.  
  
"Won't." Spike said as he took another step backwards. "Not again. It burns. Try to cut it out." He muttered before running out of the club.  
  
"I knew there was something off about him!" Xander exclaimed.

* * *

Prague  
  
Buffy gently carried Angelus from their house to her car.  
  
"Princess," Angelus moaned. "Everything is so dark."  
  
"Shh, baby." She said as she placed him in the car.  
  
"Daddy. Want Captain." He moaned.  
  
"Yes, darling, that's where we're going." Buffy smiled wickedly as she closed his door and ran around to the driver's side and slid in.  
  
"Daddy, your baby girl's coming home and she's bringing you a very large present."

* * *

TBC


End file.
